


AOKI αβΩ 今吉的阴谋

by Tearing_Ryota



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, R18
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 16:30:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2514404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tearing_Ryota/pseuds/Tearing_Ryota
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>被系统屏蔽了三次……<br/>好执着啊~</p>
            </blockquote>





	AOKI αβΩ 今吉的阴谋

**Author's Note:**

> 好执着的系统删除好执着的我~  
> 哎~

『12』

“我们就按习惯打半场吧。”青峰单手抓住篮球，走到了半场线。黄濑也从篮球架子上蹦下来走到青峰面前道，“好啊，就打半场。五局三胜制的，谁先赢下三局就是谁赢了！”  
  
“怎么打到是没问题。不过黄濑，你刚生完孩子可以这样运动吗？”青峰这才找回理智想到了这个问题，打赌也不能伤害黄濑身体啊。  
  
“当然可以啦！我都问过小绿间了，小绿间说我这样的Omega恢复能力超强的。”黄濑的确问过绿间这个问题，因为主要是担心自己的身材一直臃肿着不太好看。不过绿间的回答真是神无语，什么“打篮球算什么，Omega可是可以直接和自己的AlphaΩ肉Ω搏Ω再大战三百回合的。要知道，这才是对于Omega来说最激烈的运动。”黄濑当时听完都怀疑这话真的是从这个带着眼睛一本正经的小绿间口中说出来的吗？！  
  
“你可别骗我啊，黄濑。”青峰有点不可置信，不都说生完孩子要坐Ω月子的吗？“要是不行的话，你别逞强。要不然一会儿输了好说自己是因为没恢复好身体所以才会输，耍赖什么的。”  
  
“才不会耍赖！”黄濑看着青峰超级自信道，“我会把小青峰打的落花流水的！小青峰来吧，让你先攻好了。”  
  
“哈？黄濑你不是在开玩笑吧？让我先攻，你还有赢得可能性吗？”青峰简直被自家老婆的自信吓到了，难道其实黄濑是想主动Ω献Ω身，但有碍于面子问题才想出了这么个两全其美的方法？这么想着，青峰看着黄濑的眼神都变得含笑暧昧了，这小心思真是难猜呢！这样的话就赶紧赢了黄濑办正事吧。“既然你这么执着，我就恭敬不如从命了，黄濑。”  
  
“来吧，小青峰！不要让我失望哦！”黄濑率先弓下腰，放低重心，俨然一副防守的样子。青峰还在心里想着黄濑装的也太像了吧，明明是想让自己赢吧？难道是为了自己的面子着想，做的不太认真怕自己以为是他是在让着自己赢得不光彩心里不舒服？黄濑还真是个体贴的人呢！  
  
青峰也放低重心，左右换手拍着球，只是心里早就不在想着打篮球的事情了。青峰正感叹着黄濑的好、黄濑的体贴呢，谁知黄濑竟然趁自己不注意断走了球？！  
  
“诶？黄濑你玩真的？”青峰有点吃惊，不过即使能在自己走神的时候从自己手里断走球也是很不容易的事情了。黄濑的球技的确不错，青峰算是认可了。可是剧情不应该这样发展吧？难道不应该是黄濑一球都没断掉，一球都没投进，然后输了球的黄濑开心地对自己说：“小青峰你好厉害！看来上天注定我只能把自己的身体交给你随意处置了！”  
  
难道黄濑是认真的？！  
  
“小青峰在比赛的时候走神是瞧不起我吗？”黄濑有点生气，青峰就是一副完全没把自己放在眼里的样子啊！  
  
看来黄濑是玩真的……青峰突然对自己刚刚自作聪明的揣测黄濑想法的行为感到尴尬，“刚刚走神了……现在开始，我们认真地比一次吧。”  
  
“小青峰要是还不认真对待的话，今天就要被我压喽！不过不管小青峰认真还是不认真，被我压是肯定的了！”  
  
“那就看看究竟是谁赢，黄濑。”青峰跟黄濑换了个位置，让黄濑先攻，“你不是很想上Ω我吗？让你先攻，这样你才能输得心服口服。”  
  
“小青峰，好大的自信。”黄濑又率先降低重心，由于黄濑衣领有些宽，所以居高临下的青峰盯着黄濑衣里看着又有点走神了。“小青峰往哪看呢！”  
  
“啊？啊啊！来啊，打球。”青峰不好意思地回过神。黄濑还真的容易分散自己的注意力啊……青峰在心里叹了口气，要是再分心，说不定还真要被黄濑给Ω上Ω了……这么想着，青峰可算是能勉强集中注意力了。  
  
黄濑左右手交替运球慢慢往里逼近篮筐，青峰紧逼防守没有给黄濑一丝进攻的机会。  
  
“小青峰还蛮厉害的嘛！”黄濑笑得很从容，“不过……”黄濑突然后撤一大步身体向后高高跃起，两手举起手腕一弯，篮球就以一个优美的弧度飞向篮筐，“和我相比还差……诶？”  
  
黄濑正为自己的球技沾沾自喜呢，谁知道青峰竟然也起跳面对着自己背对着篮筐在空中截住了球！黄濑赶紧调整步子要去夺回青峰手里的球，可让黄濑没想到的是青峰竟然在空中将上半身旋转了六十度左右以一个几乎等于背对着篮筐极为扭曲的姿势投了球！！  
  
“小青峰是开挂了吗？”黄濑吃惊地看着从篮筐里穿过的篮球愣了神，以那样的姿势把球都投进去了？青峰大辉是怪物吗？！  
  
“现在认输还来的急，黄濑。”青峰来了个击地传球，“一直让你进攻好了。”  
  
“小青峰可不要瞧不起我哦！”黄濑退到半场线外，再次进攻。青峰的防守技术和进攻技术一样毫无规律可言，却总是疏而不漏。黄濑一时还真的找不到突破口。  
  
黄濑一步一步压球逼近球筐，可是青峰的防守的确毫无破绽，想正面突击被拦截下的可能性非常大。  
  
黄濑突然想到了什么，一笑便转身背对青峰copy刚刚青峰的动作。青峰哪里能料到黄濑还能学自己的动作？看着球飞向篮筐，青峰第一次感觉无能为力了……不过，总归是第一次，对于黄濑来说能这么完美的copy已经很不容易了，篮球砸筐被弹了出来。  
  
“好可惜啊！”黄濑话虽这么说，但是立刻就跟上已经持球的青峰的脚步，进行着严格的防守。  
  
“黄濑，想跟上我吗？”青峰邪邪一笑，竟然以黄濑都没法反应过来的速度甩开了黄濑冲到篮下轻轻一勾手，篮球就乖乖地跌进了框里。  
  
“小青峰你是不是职业球手啊？”黄濑觉得自己被深深地欺骗了，明明当时还说说不定会输的人是谁啊？！  
  
“我打过几年大学生联赛。”青峰揉了揉黄濑的头发，“怎么？想认输了？”  
  
“认输？怎么可能！”一听到“认输”两个字黄濑就立马炸毛一般斗志昂昂的了，“再来！我还有机会翻盘的！”  
  
“我奉陪到底，黄濑。”青峰一个抛投，直接将球传到黄濑手里，“继续进攻吧，黄濑。”  
  
黄濑这次一直在底线运球，最后一次机会要好好考虑清楚。黄濑目测了一下青峰防守离自己的距离算是有些远的，如果来一个三分球说不定可以攻下！黄濑带球前冲，速度快的好像要冲到篮下，青峰后撤的速度非常快，也做好了预判似的防守位置靠近罚球线了！  
  
是机会！  
  
黄濑突然在三分线外急停、起跳、投篮，动作流畅到完美。可是明明在罚球线上的青峰什么时候已经在自己面前了？球黄濑还没投出去，在黄濑手里就被扣球了！  
  
本来是自己计划着要投三分球的，谁知道竟然让青峰敬了自己一个三分球……  
  
输了……  
  
“怎么样，黄濑，还要玩吗？是改一下规则还是重新开始？”青峰拉起因为投球重心偏后而倒下了的黄濑。  
  
“我愿赌服输。”黄濑承认青峰的球技比自己的确更胜一筹，而且青峰打的球很有智慧。“不过，小青峰要先陪我再玩会儿篮球！”  
  
“乐意奉陪。”青峰一笑，又一次将球抛给黄濑。  
  
  
大概打了两个多小时，黄濑终于精疲力尽地累躺在篮球场上。  
  
“黄濑，你起来一下躺在这顶上。”青峰拖着一个垫子走到黄濑身边，担心黄濑着凉便道。  
  
黄濑起身躺到了垫子上，双手揽住了青峰的脖子让青峰只能用手支撑在自己头两侧。  
  
“喂，黄濑。”青峰想起身可黄濑揽住自己没法动弹，“你要做什么？”  
  
“小青峰，”黄濑把自己的唇送到了青峰嘴边，“我们不用信息素，来做一次真真正正的爱吧！”  
  
听闻这话，青峰的心跳实实在在地漏跳了一拍。  
  
“你认真的，黄濑？”青峰俯下身子把自己完全压在了黄濑身上，“开始了就不能反悔了，黄濑。”  
  
“当然是认真的。”黄濑用自己的嘴堵住了青峰的，不仅如此，还乖乖地把舌头送进了青峰的嘴里。  
  
青峰吸住黄濑越界的小舌头，这可是在他们接过这么多次的吻当中，黄濑为数不多的几次把舌头主动送过来的！  
  
唇齿的纠缠已经完全不能满足两人的欲Ω望了，青峰隔着衣物大力揉搓着黄濑的胸。而黄濑也伸手探入青峰的Ω内Ω裤里按摩起青峰的Ω性Ω器。  
  
“啊～小青峰～把……把我衣服脱掉再摸啊～”身上的Ω文Ω胸很变扭，黄濑早就想把它Ω脱Ω了。青峰得令了，立刻就把黄濑的衣服扒干净了，唯独剩个Ω文Ω胸青峰不Ω脱Ω反而将自己的脸埋进了黄濑的乳Ω沟Ω里嗅着黄濑Ω乳Ω房的奶香味道。  
  
“黄濑，你这里好香啊。”青峰舔着黄濑漂亮的被Ω文Ω胸Ω兜住的白皙Ω乳Ω房Ω，“它们长的这么漂亮是为了Ω勾Ω人的吧，黄濑？”  
  
“小青峰快把它Ω脱Ω掉啊！”黄濑有些着急，干脆自己脱Ω掉Ω了Ω文Ω胸。红艳的Ω乳Ω头Ω一弹出来，青峰就吸住了那里，另一边没有被嘴照顾到的也被青峰的手挤捏着。因为黄濑还在哺育期，奶Ω水轻而易举地就被青峰吸进嘴里了。青峰大口含住了黄濑左边Ω乳Ω头，舌头不停地碾过这个敏感的地方。右边Ω乳Ω头被青峰指Ω腹Ω刮Ω弄的同时，硕大的Ω乳Ω房还被青峰像揉面一样Ω揉Ω搓着。  
  
“啊～小青峰狠狠地揉我啊～”黄濑的Ω呻Ω吟声从来都是这么动听。青峰闻言上下左右揉着黄濑的Ω双Ω乳，力度大到黄濑Ω胸Ω前这大片Ω乳Ω房被揉Ω搓Ω扁了。  
  
黄濑被青峰摸到Ω胯Ω下的Ω性Ω器早就勃Ω起，因为青峰把一只腿正好横在了自己双Ω腿Ω之Ω间，黄濑只能紧紧Ω夹Ω住青峰的腿，上下摩Ω擦以给自己带来更大的快Ω感。  
  
“黄濑你夹我这么紧，是想要我的大家伙了吗？”青峰贴着黄濑的耳廓Ω色Ω情Ω道，不过没等黄濑回复就Ω脱Ω光了黄濑的所有衣服，用最粗Ω壮的食指和中指一起Ω插Ω进了黄濑已经吐蜜Ω汁的小Ω穴里。  
  
“是小青峰～小青峰太Ω饥Ω渴Ω了吧～哈～”黄濑被青峰按住内Ω里的敏感Ω点，故意紧紧地Ω收Ω缩穴Ω壁让青峰控制不住赶紧用真材实货插Ω进来。  
  
青峰狠狠Ω揉Ω搓了黄濑的Ω乳Ω房来惩罚黄濑的顽皮，“啊～我要你的东西狠狠～狠狠Ω插Ω进来，小青峰～插Ω我～”  
  
理性的线终于扯断了。  
  
青峰Ω脱Ω掉Ω裤子，墨迹了一会儿不知道在干什么。不过很快，青峰掰开了黄濑的臀Ω瓣，狠狠Ω插Ω入黄濑洞Ω穴的青峰那硕大的Ω性Ω器毫无顾忌地猛烈Ω抽Ω插Ω着Ω顶Ω弄黄濑脆弱敏感的Ω菊Ω花。  
  
果然青峰Ω性Ω器带给黄濑的爽Ω感和手指完全没有可比性。不过……“小青峰～哈～你是不是带Ω套Ω了？”  
  
“感觉到了？”青峰完全没有减缓Ω操Ω弄黄濑后Ω穴的速度，“有凸Ω起按摩是不是更Ω爽了，啊，黄濑？”  
  
黄濑的后Ω穴Ω紧Ω致让人疯狂。和黄濑Ω做Ω爱简直太舒服了！黄濑妖娆的腰身疯狂地扭动着迎合青峰好不减速的Ω活Ω塞Ω运动，没有信息素的Ω诱Ω惑Ω，也让青峰和黄濑达到了各自的Ω高Ω潮。  
  
青峰和黄濑做Ω了Ω三次才满意地精疲力尽地并排躺着。  
  
“相比上次，我更喜欢和小青峰做这样的Ω性Ω爱。”黄濑偏过头看着青峰，微笑道。  
  
青峰也看向黄濑，黄濑身上还有自己Ω射Ω出来的白Ω浊没有擦去。  
  
“因为这样我可以感受到真正因为我而疯狂的小青峰，而不是因为信息素。”  
  
“我也喜欢这样的Ω性Ω爱，黄濑。”青峰把黄濑搂紧，“你的身子太棒了，黄濑。真的到了让我疯狂的地步。”  
  
“话说，为什么每次和小青峰Ω做Ω爱Ω都像是野Ω合啊？”  
  
“那我们下次在床上做。”青峰亲了亲黄濑，道。  
  
“想得美！”黄濑回吻青峰，“下次还要看小青峰的表现才可以哦！”


End file.
